Welcome to Storybrooke, fairytales' city
by LittleCoffee
Summary: Imaginez Beckett, Castle, Alexis, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Rose Tyler, le Dixième Docteur Duplicate, Amy Pond, Martha Jones, Eleven, River Song, Rory Williams, Mickey Smith et Donna Noble qui se retrouvent tous à Storybrooke ? [Xover OUAT/Castle/DW] Please, R


**WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE**

**Chapitre 1. Arrivée à Storybrooke**

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine, la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux quand Beckett se leva. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme aux cheveux bruns encore endormi avant de le pousser.

- Castle, allez, on se réveille.

L'écrivain grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de rouler sur le lit et de se passer la main sur ses yeux encore fatigués. Kate s'habilla puis quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancer au passage un "Je vais faire le p'tit déj !" à Castle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Beckett commençait à préparer du café dans la cuisine, Alexis franchit le seuil de la porte avec du courrier dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers un coin libre de la table avant d'y déposer le paquet d'enveloppes. Son père descendit les escaliers à l'instant même où elle se retourna vers lui.

- Hello pumpkin, dit-il en lui déposant un rapide bisou sur le front.

- Y a une lettre de grand-mère. Elle dit que la tournée avec les élèves de son école se passe bien et que nous n'avons pas à nous en faire.

Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Kate, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Doucement WriterBoy, j'ai une poêle chaude dans les mains et je voudrais bien éviter de brûler quelqu'un...

- WriterMan, Kate, Man.

La flic sourit avant de lui dire de s'asseoir et de lui servir des pancakes dans son assiette.

- Alexis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je veux bien merci.

Beckett déposa le reste des pancakes dans l'assiette de la jeune fille, avant de servir une tasse de café à Castle et à elle-même.

- Je vais appeler Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et Jenny savoir s'ils sont prêt, déclara Castle après avoir fini son petit déjeuner.

Beckett hocha la tête avant de monter à l'étage finir de préparer sa valise, Alexis faisant de même avec la sienne.

**OooOooO**

- Aaaaaaah !

- Accrochez-vous !

- Quel est le problème avec le TARDIS ? demanda Rory. Il y a un quart d'heures à peine, tout allait bien !

- Ca doit être le même problème que celui qui m'avait amené à me poser dans le jardin d'Amy, répondit le Docteur, faisant sans cesse le tour de la console afin d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle du TARDIS.

"Oh sexy, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?" pensa-t-il.

- Rory !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, tout en se tenant de son mieux là où il pouvait.

- Oui ?

- Où est Amy ? demanda le Docteur, sans pour autant lever les yeux des commandes du TARDIS.

- Huh, elle est-

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, ayant été coupé par une Amy déboulant d'un des couloirs du TARDIS en criant et en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la rousse en se plaçant à côté de son mari.

- Tout va bien, je vais juste devoir me poser à l'endroit le plus proche de nous en ce moment !

Soudain, il y a eu une grande secousse et le TARDIS s'immobilisa. Le Docteur couru vers la porte, et passa la tête dehors. Il regarda à l'extérieur pendant une petite minute avant de se tourner vers les Pond. Il réajusta son noeud papillon.

- C'est bon ! On est posé. Je vais regarde sur l'écran où est-ce que nous sommes.

Il retourna en deux temps, trois mouvements au niveau de la console et regarda fixement l'écran avant de lancer :

- Nous sommes sur Terre !

- Au moins c'est déjà ça, avec la chance qu'on an on aurait pu terminer sur une planète envahie de Daleks ou de Cybermens, dit Amy sarcastiquement.

- Hum...Docteur, où est-on sur Terre, précisement ?

Le Docteur reporta son attention sur l'écran du scanner et se retourna vers Rory en souriant.

- Nous sommes à Storybrooke, dans le Maine !

**OooOooO**

- On a réussi ? demanda le jeune femme blonde.

- Apparemment, oui. J'espère juste que nous n'avons pas encore une fois casser la frontière entre les mondes parallèles.

- Voyager au risque de détruire l'univers ? Nah, je suis habituée maintenant.

- Bon, Rose Tyler, que voulez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Hum...M. Smith, je propose que nous trouvions tout d'abord un hôtel ou quelque chose comme ça, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'adore cette idée, répondit le Dixième Docteur Duplicate.

Ils commencèrent à marcher main dans la main, dépassant le panneau de la ville où ils venaient passer quelques jours de vacances en couple. Arrivés en ville, ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver le bed & breakfast qu'ils cherchaient. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par une vieille dame aux cheveux gris qui leur souria amicalement.

- Bienvenue au Granny's Bed & Breakfast.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions une chambre pour deux personnes, dit Ten Duplicate en souriant en retour à la vieille femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et nota leurs noms sur le registre ouvert juste devant elle. Rose tendit les billets à Granny qui les prit gentillement avant de les placer dans la caisse.

- Bienvenue à Storybrooke, dit-elle en tendant les clés au jeune couple.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et s'y installèrent tranquillement.

**OooOooO**

- Because I'm on top of the world, heyyyy, I'm on top of the...skrchskrchrskrch...

La radio commença à grésiller, et Donna l'éteignit. Elle tourna et s'engagea sur une petite route. Soudain, elle remarqua que de la fumée s'échappait du capot de la voiture, et quelques mètres plus tard, sa voiture s'arrêta. Donna tourna la clé, essayant de redémarrer le véhicule, en vain. Elle sortit donc et ouvrit le capot, laissant s'échapper un gros nuage de fumée. Donna recula de quelques pas avant de se couvrir la bouche avec la main.

- Génial, lâcha-t-elle.

Donna retourna du côté conducteur et chercha son téléphone. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle composa le numéro d'un garagiste qui lui dit qu'il envoyait quelqu'un la récupérer et qu'il viendrait chercher sa voiture après. Elle le remercia et patienta. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit de moteur approchait tandis que Donna s'était appuyé contre sa voiture en panne. Les couleurs blanches et marrons de la voiture de police se rapprochaient du véhicule orangé de la rousse. Une jeune femme blonde avec une veste en cuir rouge en descendit, et s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, shériff de Storybrooke. Michael m'a appelé pour me signaler que vous êtiez tombé en panne à l'entrée de la ville.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je m'appelle Donna Noble, au fait.

Emma hocha la tête et invita la rousse à monter dans le véhicule de police. Elle fit demi-tour et reprit la direction de la ville.

- Vous avez un endroit où dormir, Mlle Noble ?

Celle-ci lui répondit que non, elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder. Emma lui conseilla donc de se rendre chez Granny afin de prendre une chambre. Donna la remercia et descendit de la voiture juste devant le Bed & Breakfast. Une fois que Donna eut fermé la portière, Emma s'éloigna en direction du commissariat.

Donna entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et demanda une chambre. Elle régla rapidement et monta pour s'installer.

**OooOooO**

Leur voiture roulait à une bonne allure depuis quelques heures déjà.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où l'on va, je suppose ?

- Vous avez tout compris Mme Martha Jones-Smith.

La jeune femme rit doucement et reposa sa tête contre son siège, regardant la route défiler à travers la fenêtre. Son mari, Mickey Smith, les conduisait à l'endroit où il allait passer leur lune de miel. Martha ne s'était pas occupé du voyage, mais elle lui avait seulement demandé de ne pas l'emmener dans un endroit au bord de la mer, sur une plage de rêves avec pleins de palmiers et une eau bleue turquoise. Elle voulait juste aller dans un endroit calme, où ils pourrait vaquer à leurs occupations de jeune couple marié tranquillement.

Mickey avait donc chercher sur internet, et avait décidé d'aller dans le Maine. Il ne savait âs vraiment où et fit des recherches sur internet afin de trouver la petite ville isolée idéale.

Soudain, il vit le panneau "Storybrooke". Il tourna alors le volant et s'engagea sur la petite route bordée des deux côtés par une forêt immense. Il remarqua une petite voiture orange sur le bord de la route. Mickey continua de rouler et dépasser bientôt le panneau "Welcome to Storybrooke" qui bordait l'entrée de la ville. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi était dessiné une ligne orange sur le sol, et n'y prêta guère plus attention par la suite. Il ne s'arrêta de rouler qu'une fois qu'il fut devant le "Granny's Bed & Breakfast" et commença à réveiller tout doucement Martha qui s'était entre-temps endormie.

Il entra dans le B & B et demanda gentillement à Granny les clés de la chambre qu'il avait réservé au téléphone. Elle lui tendit et les jeunes mariés montèrent dans leur chambre, où juste devant leur porte, Mickey prit Martha dans ses bras, voulant "respecter la tradition."

**OooOooO**

- Tu verras Kate, cette ville à l'air géniale ! J'ai fais des recherches sur internet, et je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer là-bas ! dit Castle en cherchant une station de radio.

A la place de la musique, des "skrchskrchskrch" se firent entendre.

- Bon et bien, pas de musique apparemment, déclara-t-il en éteignant complètement la radio.

Soudain, le bruit de la sonnerie d'un téléphone envahie l'habitacle, et Beckett décrocha à la place de Castle, qui pour une fois, conduisait.

- Beckett.

- Yo, Beckett, Jenny et Lanie demandent si on est bientôt arrivés ?

Beckett mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur, afin que Castle puisse répondre au latino sans pour autant avoir à lâcher le volant.

- Nous y serons dans quelques minutes. Vous allez voir, j'ai loué une assez grande maison ! Tiens, voilà le panneau d'entrée de la ville, d'ailleurs. Bon, on vous laisse, on se retrouve là-bas.

Kate appuya sur le bouton "raccrocher" du smartphone et se reconcentra sur la route.

Castle pénétra dans la ville et cinq minutes plus tard, les deux voitures étaient arrivées. L'écrivain sortit et, ouvrant grand les bras, dit d'une voix forte :

- Bienvenue à Storybrooke !

Kate se souvint du mail du propriétaire : _"Les clés sont sous le chapeau du nain de jardin." _Elle s'avança donc et, soulevant le bonnet du nain en plastique, sortit les clés de la maison. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et pénétra dans la grande bâtisse.

**OooOooO**

**GRANNY'S BED & BREAKFAST**

La porte de la chambre 12 et celle de la chambre 13 s'ouvrirent en même temps, et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent nez à nez. D'abord surprise, aucune des deux ne bougea, puis elles se reculèrent d'un même mouvement. La blonde plissa un peu les yeux, comme si elle analysait la situation, tandis que la rousse ne fit aucun geste. Soudain, la chambre 20 s'ouvrit à la volée, et la jeune femme resta étonné sur le seuil de la porte.

- Donna ? Rose ?

- Martha ? s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

Les trois anciennes compagnes du Docteur ne bougèrent pas. Soudain, des voix à l'étage du dessous les firent sursauter, et elles regardèrent tous qui étaient les nouveaux venus qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver en haut de l'escalier. Ceux-ci ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Martha, Rose et Donna eurent cependant un même mouvement de recul quand elles entendirent comment la jeune femme rousse appela l'homme à côté d'elle.

- Et maintenant, Docteur, comment on va faire avec le TARDIS ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le Docteur releva la tête du sol, et resta bloqué devant les trois femmes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui. Au bout d'une minute qui parut interminable, Rose prit la parole et dit :

- Bonjour Docteur.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer, guys (:**


End file.
